inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Folge 031 - Finde den legendären Stürmer!
Finde den legendären Stürmer! (jap. 伝説のストライカーを探せ!, Densetsu no sutoraikā o sagase!) ist die einunddreißigste Folge des Animes und die fünfte Folge der zweiten Staffel. Inhalt Zu Beginn der Folge ist das Team entsetzt über Trainerin Linas Entscheidung, Axel aus der Mannschaft zu werfen. Es ist eine allgemeine schlechte Laune vorhanden, welche auch durch Mark, der berichtet, dass Axel nun scheinbar endgültig gegangen ist, nicht gehoben wird. Trainerin Lina erhält einen Anruf von Seymour Hillman, welcher das Team wegen der Stürmerlegende Shawn Froste nach Hokkaido schickt. Der Inazuma-Bus setzt sich in Bewegung, während das Team keine Ahnung hat, wer dieser mysteriöse Shawn Froste ist, Celia recherchiert kurz und findet allerlei bizarre Informationen über ihn, jedoch sind keine Bilder oder Videos vorhanden, welche diese Gerüchte belegen. Kevin hingegen will partout nicht einsehen, dass Axel so einfach ersetzt werden soll. Plötzlich erhält Tori einen Anruf und sie erfährt, dass ihr Vater, der Premierminister Stuart Vanguard, gefunden wurde. Trotz der Aussicht auf ein Wiederehen mit ihrem Vater lehnt Tori ab und möchte auf direktem Wege nach Hokkaido weiterfahren. Daraufhin legen sich alle schlafen. Als Tori dann am Morgen erwacht, findet sie sich vor dem Ministerium in Tokio vor. Auf Marks Bitte hin wird ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Ihr Vater erinnert sich angeblich an nichts, doch als Tori ihm von ihrem Entschluss erzählt, will er ihr davon abraten und erinnert sich an das UFO, welches ihm von den mysteriösem Männern gezeigt wurde. Tori ist sich jedoch sicher und ist nicht davon abzubringen. Daraufhin sichert der Premierminister der Mannschaft seine Unterstützung zu und es kommt zum Abschied. Der Bus fährt weiter, macht jedoch kurze Zeit später inmitten eines Waldabschnittes Halt und Trainerin Lina erklärt dem Team, dass sie sich heute dem Training widmen sollen, sie habe einen Trainingsplan vorbereitet, an den sich doch bitte jeder halten solle. Abgesehen von Mark ist keiner begeistert von der Idee des Trainingsplanes, woraufhin die Trainerin diesen für nichtig erklärt. Jeder geht seinen eigenen Trainingsmethoden nach: Erik verbindet sich die Augen und versucht die Bälle von Bobby anzunehmen, Ironside und Wallside gehen joggen und Kevin versucht mit Jude, Fußbälle einen Wasserfall hinauf zu schießen. Währenddessen will Nelly den angeblichen Trainingsplan sehen, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich nur um ein leeres Blatt Papier handelte und dass es die Intention der Trainerin war, dass jeder seinem eigenen Training nachgeht. Die drei Mädchen stellen fest, dass Willy garnicht trainiert, woraufhin er ihnen beim Essen machen helfen soll. Hierbei helfen Celia und Silvia Nelly, die noch nie ein solches Essen zubreitet hat. Nun wird Nathans Trainingsmethode gezeigt: Er hastet einem Ball nach, um noch schneller zu werden. Dabei trifft er auf Mark, der mit Toris Hilfe einer eher ungewöhnlichen Trainingsmethode nachgeht: Er hält sich an einem kurzen Holzstab fest, welcher an ein Seil gebunden ist, und dreht sich sehr schnell. Nathan ist nicht wirklich überzeugt von dieser Art zu trainieren, Tori hört ihm aber nicht zu und verfolgt diesen Spaß zusammen mit Mark. Nun ist das Essen fertig und alle stürzen sich vor Hunger darauf. Trainerin Lina erscheint und teilt dem Team mit, dass sich in der Nähe ein Bad befindet, welches die Mannschaft doch benutzen soll. Während sich die Jungen umziehen, platzt Tori herein, was ein großes Durcheinander auslöst. Nach dem Bad sitzen alle noch am Lagerfeuer beisammen, wonach es heißt: "Schlafen gehen!". Aufgrund von Wallsides Schnarchen kann Mark jedoch nicht schlafen, weshalb er sich auf das Dach des Busses verzieht. Kurz darauf folgt ihm Bobby aus dem selben Grund und die beiden philosophieren eine Weile über die Alius Academy und die Sterne. Am nächsten Morgen weckt die Trainerin alle und verkündet die Weiterfahrt nach Hokkaido. Aufgrund des ungewohnt kalten Wetters friert das ganze Team, selbst im Bus. Da Hokkaido einer der kältesten Orte Japans ist, verwundert es nicht, dass dichter Schneefall herrscht. Plötzlich hält der Bus an, es steht jemand an der scheinbar verlassenen Bushaltestelle in dieser Kälte. Die Mannschaft nimmt ihn gern im Bus mit, wodurch er und Mark ins Gespräch kommen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass auch der Fremde Fußball spielt und liebt. Auf einmal steckt der Bus fest und Herr Veteran will nachsehen, was passiert ist, doch der fremde Junge sagt, er solle im Bus bleiben, da er sich sonst in große Gefahr begäbe. In diesem Moment greift ein riesiger Bär den Bus an. Einige Momente später ist der Fremde verschwunden und der Bär ist erledigt. Er kommt zurück und die Fahrt wird fortgesetzt. Kurze Zeit später setzen sie den Fremden ab und fahren weiter. Der Abgesetzte befindet sich scheinbar mitten im Nirgendwo, umgeben von Tiefschnee. Er schießt mithilfe des Fußballes, welchen er bei sich hat, kurzerhand eine breite Schneise in den Schnee und geht seinen Weg durch diese.Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Anime